


Black Lights, Ca-Mari-a, Alyaction!

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 10, F/M, Mari's parents have less than 10 lines, Nino is only at the beginning unfortunately, Secret Sleepovers, alya is me, but he almost broke the fourth wall, chat's gonna make mari explode, i'm love her, issa sleepover, mari is just trying her best to keep everything in, minor DJWifi, nino is only there for like 15 seconds, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Alya was practically vibrating in her seat by the end of the school day. Today was the day! She could hardly wait!Today was the day she spent all night with Marinette and Chat Noir!





	Black Lights, Ca-Mari-a, Alyaction!

**Author's Note:**

> the uhm... the title is a play on "lights, camera, action!" I'm just lame. 
> 
> Not a lot of Nino, but don't worry! He'll be back tomorrow!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

Alya was practically vibrating in her seat by the end of the school day. Today was the day! She could hardly wait!

Today was the day she spent all night with Marinette and Chat Noir!

Chat Noir! She could still hardly believe it.

Adrien turned around to face the girls. “Are you okay?”

She just nodded as Nino turned to join the conversation. “She's just excited because she's spending the night at Mari’s house with Chat Noir.” Adrien and Marinette exchanged smirks as Nino continued. “If I wasn't so sure about the fact that Chat seems to be in love with some mysterious beauty, I'd be a little jealous right now. She never gets this excited about spending the night with me.”

Alya pushed her glasses up with a smile. “Maybe I would if my parents ever let me stay over at yours. And besides, all of Chat’s secrets like that will be uncovered. I'm going full Ace Ventura on him.”

Nino sighed. “All of these America references...”

Marinette completely ignored Nino, who was 5 seconds from breaking the fourth wall. “Alya no. I told you, you can only ask questions that aren't too personal. If he seems uncomfortable at all, the camera goes away for the rest of the night. That was our deal. You promised.”

Alya sighed. “Fine.”

\---

After school had just let out, Adrien pulled Marinette into an empty room.

“What the-”

He pulled her close. “Shhh, it's just me.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead, and she instantly relaxed. “I just wanted to ask when you think would be a good time for me to come over.”

“After you finish all of your afternoon activities. Just be you, okay Stray? Don't try to pull any tricks to impress her, you're a superhero, you've already impressed everyone.”

He tilted her chin up. “It only matters if I impress you.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

When he pulled back she giggled. “Flirt. But yeah, no stuff like that tonight. Alya won't take it very well if she sees you being romantic with me.”

He sighed a heavy sigh. “Oh the things I give up for friendship. I guess I'll just have to make up for it now...”

He pulled her back to him for just a little while longer.

\---

“Goodnight Maman and Papa! Have fun at the baker’s convention!”

“We will, Sweetie. Just remember you two. No boys!”

Alya and Marinette glanced at each other before smirking. “Don't worry, Maman. All night it'll only be me, Alya, and whatever the Parisian breeze has to offer.” 

She hugged her parents, and then they were gone.

The two girls looked at each other for all of 10 seconds before dashing up to Marinette's room.

The room was now adorned with various snacks to keep them throughout the night. It almost looked like they were having a party. Oh well.

They flopped onto the bed, face up. Alya looked towards the closed balcony doors. “Should we open those?”

Marinette shook her head. “Nope, we don't really like to be out there, unless we’re going somewhere. Too much attention. To open. If we want to just go outside, we use the roof window. It's also how he comes in and out so freely. There's no light on the roof.”

Alya looked up. “You mean that window? Right there above us? He's gonna drop through there, and we're just laying on the bed like he weighs nothing?”

Marinette laughed. “Relax. We'll move when he gets here.”

“How do you know when-” She was cut off by footsteps on the roof. She looked at Marinette.

All Marinette did was smirk and roll of of the bed. “Like that. Go ahead and get your camera out.”

Alya too got off of the bed, and did pull out her camera, pressing record.

A voice was heard from outside on her roof. “Well ladies, it's nice to make your aquaint-Ahhhh!” On his way in, his foot caught on something, which caused him to fall through the roof and land flat on Marinette's bed. “Ow.”

Alya laughed from behind the camera. “Glad we got off the bed.”

Chat turned his head towards her and saw the camera. “Aww, what? You filmed that? Can I get a do over?”

She shook her head. “Nah. Only genuine footage. I'll damage my journalistic integrity if don't show you being a nerd.” She hit stop, wanting to stretch the battery as long as possible.

He pushed himself off of the bed. “Aww man.” He turned to Marinette. “Remind me to get you a better mattress, Princess This one sucks.”

Marinette laughed. “Will do. Superheroes buying me gifts? Why would I refuse that?”

Chat just looked at her, holding up his fingers as he counted. “The earrings, the necklace, the fabric, that sewing machine, you know the one, the boat, the flowers... Need I go on?”

Alya waved her hands. “Wait wait wait... You tried to buy her a boat?”

He nodded “Amongst other things.”

Marinette snorted. “Because he doesn't have any other friends, he doesn't know what kinds of gifts are too over the top. My ears are sensitive to most kinds of metal. These earrings were made custom for me. You know I'll only ever wear one necklace. The reason I don't wear it is because the last time you saw it, you stole it.”

“But that's how we met, no?”

“Shut up. Anyways, I kept trying to give back the fabric, but you never took it back so that doesn't count. Besides, I'm starting to think you're not even paying for it.” He turned red. “Exactly. Uhm let's see, I love the sewing machine I have, and I told you that you can buy me whichever one you want, but only after my current one is finished for good. The boat was just too much. And don't you lie on my flowers. Of course I keep them. There's a whole miniature garden out there thanks to you.”

“You really are a nerd, oh my God...”

\---

Chat sat in front of the camera, next to Alya. Marinette adjusted the tripod, and she sat down in the chair they placed next to it, pulling Alya’s laptop into her lap. She pressed record on the camera, and once the live video was up, she looked up and gave Alya a thumbs up.

Alya smiled. “Hey Bugs and Felines, we're here live for a one of a kind exclusive with our own Chat Noir!” 

He waved at the camera. “Hey guys.”

“I know I've gotten tons of exclusives with both him and Ladybug before, but this one’s gonna be a little different. This one’s going to be about Chat’s relationships with the citizens of Paris. If you've lived here long enough, you'd remember that Chat Noir was here before Hawkmoth switched to the Dark Side™. He actually grew up with the suit, correct?”

“Uh, yeah. I've been Chat Noir since I was 6.”

“And how old are you now?”

“Same age as you.”

“So you've been Chat Noir for over 10 years then? Do you know why?”

He shook his head. “Not really. My mom knew, but she could never tell me why. My father doesn't know I'm Chat, so there's no one to really explain it to me.”

Alya nodded. “Interesting. So tell me, how does being Chat help play into your social life?”

“Well, my civilian life comes with a lot less freedom and a lot more stability, in its own way. I don't have the luxury to just walk the streets of Paris and make friends. But as Chat, I can practically do whatever I want. I'd say Chat is my social life.”

“Explain to us how this whole making friends with a superhero thing works. I'm sure there are a lot of my fans that would love to be considered a friend of yours.”

He laughed. “I bet. But, uhm, I can't actually form close friendships. It puts the civilian in danger because of Hawkmoth. He's not below using arguments between friends to make new akumas. He's even used some of my civilian self’s closest friends. It was horrible, I hate having to fight them, but image how much worse it would be if it was one of Chat’s friends.”

“I get what your saying. Your number one duty is to protect us, even if that means isolating yourself from us. Heroic. I'm pretty sure some of the viewers just swooned.” She looked at Marinette.

Marinette looked at the screen, and sure enough, “They’re going wild in the comments. I'm pretty sure you just got like 7 marriage proposals.”

Alya laughed and looked back at Chat. “How do you feel about that? Mixing in your romantic life with your superhero life?”

He smiled at the camera. “While I appreciate all of your offers, I've already been instructed not to do that, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no to all of you.”

“Mhmm, instructed is not the same thing as what you think, so let me rephrase: Do you mix those lives?”

Chat laughed. “Maybe I flirt with the people who hold cameras to make the audience swoon,” He winked at Marinette, who rolled her eyes, but still blushed a little. “But it goes no further than that. My civilian self would feel extremely guilty about it.”

Alya leaned in a little. “Are you saying that you're off the market?”

He nodded. “I am. I have a girlfriend in my civilian life, of who I love very much, so mixing my romantic life with my hero life is something I'm just not willing to do. I love her too much.” He stared directly at Marinette, who felt as if she blushed anymore, all of Alya’s equipment would catch on fire.

“Well you heard it here first. Our Chat is off the market, off the scene.” She turned back to Marinette. “Are there any questions from the fans?”

Marinette nodded. “Mostly right now there's a bunch of freaking out and crying, about a thousand more ‘will you marry me’s, but I can still make out some questions. Most of them just want information on his girlfriend.”

Chat's eyebrows rose. “That could take all night. I love talking about her.”

Alya, not noticing the heavy eye contact between her best friend and the hero, smiled. “Great! We have the time!”

\---

Later, after the stream was over and the equipment put away, they got ready for bed.

“Chat you have the floor.”

“He's staying?”

Marinette nodded. “His, uhm, his home life isn't so great, so...”

“Got it, classic Mari. Who would've guessed that you save the saviours too? You're like the hero’s hero.”

Chat hugged Marinette from behind. “She really is.”

Alya snapped a picture. She had been doing that all night. Posting out of context pictures of Chat doing stupid and/or cute things all night.

“If my parents see any of those pics, you both know I'm dead right?”

Alya and Chat laughed.

“Best secret sleepover ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> So most of these have references to other forms of media. Some of them are obvious and short, such as the "Ace Ventura" statement from Alya , while some of them are not to straightforward. Some of these fics have more than 1. So be on the look out! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought!
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [Trash Can](juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
